Hollyrenee
Hollyrenee is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 57 (Crowned Movie Star). She is topping the second page of high scores after being taken over by chuck one more. Usual Appearance and Style Holly usually wears ginger hair. She has blue 'Pretty Perfect' eyes, tanned skin and peachy 'Cherry Gloss' lips. She always wears a 'Heart mole 'or a 'Tear drop'. Media Looks Holly makes many lovely looks, and along with her BFF Candired, doesn't mind at all if you buy them - unlike many other moviestars. All hollyrenee is ask is you buy fro the look she made. You do not have to ask her to buy any looks. The only thing she does not like is when other "movie stars" copy her face she believes in being yourself. hollyrenee also makes looks to match the theme the majority of friends and fans chose. hollyrenee makes angelings look to match every MSP theme. Movies Holly makes lots of movies, Don't Cry Daddy, were said to be the only real series she had ever done. The story is about a husband and wife with children, and the mother suffers terminal illness. The series is now finished, and despite the low number of veiws, it was enjoyed by all who watched. She is currently in the midst of a new series called The Newbie Crew, about a bunch of newbies who try to take over MSP! This is a famous and much enjoyed series. Hollyrenee recently said that it was a follow up from her not so well known series, The Newbie Dance. This was one of her first series'. She is said to get her ideas from real life, and also with her relationship with Boy-Got-Swag She is now making True facts about me fast fames telling about her and her life. Artbooks Holly makes artbooks sending messages to her haters. She makes artbooks to her friends as well. She is also getting known for making "song" artbooks and telling everyone the message in her artbooks through the lyrics of songs. She wants people to think before they type. She wants people to take responsibility for their actions and not blame others when truly they are at fault. She also makes artbooks to her fans telling them about fun days. She and Candired often make the same artbooks and she tells people about Candired's new movie series's. Relationships Hollyrenee and user Candired have a famous unbreakable bond which they constantly tell haters when they try to tear their friendship apart. They have been friends for around a year now, and it has been said that every day their friendship strengthens. They have said through an Artbook that they have been told that online friendships aren't true, but Holly and Candi have definitely defined that lie. Holly's next best friend is her ex boyfriend, boy-got-swag. Holly and BGS shared an amazing relationship before breaking up a few months ago. After being together for so long, fans and friends were confused at this sudden turn of events, and even now only close friends of Holly's know the real reason.. Holly and BGS now share a very strong friendship. They are very close. Holly's latest best friend is libbyriess2012. She is a new name to many, taking the place of Candi's backup on Holly's profile. Holly's 4thie is her sisters old account and now hers, hayhaysmiley. Hayhaysmiley left a while ago due it many reasons such as lag, hate on her sister and many real life issues. Holly said 'Hayhay has been on my profile since day one, and most importantly, will never be removed. Having her on there reminds me of the fun times we used to have when she was an active user.' Trivia * hollyrenee does have ginger hair in life * hollyrenee is not from the UK * hollyrenee's sister used to play as hayhaysmiley. * hollyrenee's only has MSP and Imvu on which her fans and friends can contact her on. * She and BFF Candired have a famous unbreakable bond. They have been friends for 2 years and Best friend for about 1 1/2 years * hollyrenee and Boy-Got-Swag are very close and rumored to still be in "love" * Holly began the group Angelings. * The Angelings have 2 songs for their team In the Arms of an Angel and Team both describe her team very much * Holly has three backups: !!!hayhaysmiley!!! hayhaysmiley and !!!hollyrenee!!! She adds on all four of her accounts. * hollyrenee has never quit msp. She was a way for a few months due to real life issues. Candired helped hollyrenee remain in the "spot light" * She has a blog, which you can find here. Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 57